Parenthood
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Yaoi releana bashing, all that good stuff. After seeing Hildy and her three year old together, Qautre and Duo decide they want kids too, but how will Trowa, and Heero take this? What? Wufei wants one? Follow them in the joy of parenthood. first gw fic!


I own...hmm...what do I own?  
  
Kuwabara:Yourself.  
  
YEAH! THATS IT!  
  
Hiei: even Kuwabara's not that dumb....  
  
Kazima&Kuwabara:HEY!  
  
Wufei sat on the couch, located in Qautre's, as well as the other Gundam pilots, home. He was about to scream from insanity...he was trying to read the newspaper but....  
  
"Hilde...if you don't shut your child up...." Wufei growled.  
  
Hilde looked over at him and glared. Wufei shut up. Since Hilde had become a mother she had learned the-scary-mother-glare. Even he knew, not to mess with that glare.  
  
Hilde also had come to live with them...after the incident. Wufei felt guilty as his mind drifted to that incident. He watched Hilde bounce her three year old daughter smiling.  
  
Her daughter was a mix of Kantonease,(---not sure if I got that right ^_^() ) and German, from Hilde's side of course. The baby had black hair that went to her shoulders, and was nice and wavy. Her skin was tan, and, her eyes brown. But her small face resembled Hildy's and she would probably grow up looking even more like her mother.  
  
The baby wore a light yellow sun dress, and yellow shoes as well. They were trying so hard to potty train her, but they weren't quite there yet...Wufei looked at Hilde, and admitted to himself, he had great respect for the woman. She kept her little girl, her little Jenn, even after what happened.   
  
What was done to her.  
  
"Wufei...I know what your thinking." Hilde smiled at him, "It's okay. Stop being soft, you think woman are weak remember?" She laughed as he flushed and he muttered, "Baka onna."  
  
Duo came up to Hilde sitting next to her and smiled. "Hey baby..." He took Jenn and she laughed, "Duo!" Duo's name was the only name she could get right. Her other words came out in those half cute words only little ones can do.  
  
"Yup that's me...Uncle Duo!" Hildy laughed. "Speaking of Uncle...here comes the others." Qautre, Trowa, and Heero appeared from the kitchen, Heero munching on toast. On his right hand, there was a gold band, same as there was on Duo's left hand. Qautre and Trowa had them as well. Qautre's on his left, and Trowa's on his right.  
  
Heero came over, removed the toast from his mouth, and kissed Duo's head, then Jenn's and Hilde's cheek. "Good morning Miss Mom." Heero had started calling her that since Jenn was born. Qautre came over and stole Jenn from Duo. "Hey Q-man! That's mine!" Qautre stuck out his tongue, "No. Not today! She's mine."  
  
Hilde laughed, when the doorbell rang. "HERRO-KUN!" Every face went pale. Heero growled, "When will that pink termite stop following me." Heero growled, and pulled Duo in his arms possessively. "I'll get rid of her, you all hide." Hilde moaned, thinking of having to talk to Miss Relena Peacecrap.  
  
They all did so, even Wufei. He didn't even want to deal with her. Hilde took her baby, as the doorbell rang again, and gave the guys time to hide. She approached the door and opened it, "Oh! Miss Relena...what a wonderful surprise!" Hilde said, not wanting to be rude.  
  
"Hello Hilde, Um...where is Heero?" Hilde resisted the urge not to roll her eyes. "He is married to Duo...you remember that don't you?" Relena looked at Hilde, distaste in her eyes. "Oh...Him..." She said, referring to Duo. "Yes, him!" Hilde snapped, a little angry that Releana would talk about her best friend that way.  
  
Relena noticed Jenn, who was whimpering from fright, because Relena made babies cry. (But we all knew that) Relena looked at Hilde with pity. "It must be hard..." Hilde blinked. "Taking care of a baby, of course it is-"  
  
"No not that silly!" Relena laughed. "Taking care of a bastard baby, she'll never know who farther is, or you! I was wondering, will you ever tell your child she's the product of a raper?"  
  
Infuriated, the gundam pilots were just about to come out of hiding, when Hilde slapped Relena full across the face screaming, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU BI*CH!" and slammed the door in her face.  
  
The group came out, Heero reaching her first. She turned tears pouring down her face. It had taken Hilde so long to try and move on from the rape, but now the memories came flooding back, "He...I..." She burst out, sobbing, and Heero took her in his arms, the others coming over to her.  
  
"Hilde its okay...come on babe...it's fine." Duo said addressing Hilde by his pet name for her. "Mama?" Jenn cried seeming to know something was wrong. Hilde looked at her beautiful child, and held her close sobbing. "I'll never tell her...I can't...but she'll ask about her father!" She looked up at them. "What am I going to tell her?"  
  
"If you can't tell her the truth...say he died..." Trowa replied, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't want her to lie to Jenn when she was older, but...how could she tell her such a thing as her father raped her mother?  
  
Hilde nodded. "Either that or get married and tell her he's her father, and that will be a half truth..." She looked up at them, "But...the only guys I can be around is you all."  
  
Heero massaged her shoulder tenderly, he was quite fond of Hilde. It was she who brought Duo and him together. "Hey! Marry us!" Duo said smiling. "Me and Heero will make great Dads!" Hilde and Heero both blushed and she laughed, "You pervert!"  
  
"There she is...the happy Hilde we love to see!" Qautre smiled warmly and Hilde beamed back.   
  
The rest of the day, the group played with the Jenn, and as lunch rolled around, and Hilde was feeding her, both Qautre and Duo blurted, "Lets get a baby Heero/Trowa."  
  
Both Heero and Duo sputtered, and Trowa who was reading the paper, accidentally ripped it. "What...what?" they squeaked. "Come on...we're 24 we can handle a kid...and Jenn will have a lot of friends!"Duo begged, hugging Heero's arms.   
  
Wufei shook his head, "More ankle biters...bah..."   
  
"Wufei you love children don't deny it...You should get one too." Qautre chirped. "Why don't you?" Hilde said smiling. "You've all been married since 17...it's be nice...its great to raise a kid and for them to call you Mom..." Hildy said truthfully.  
  
"'ungry!" Jenn whined, and Hildy handed Jenn more banana slices. Trowa looked at Qautre, who was waiting for an answer and kissed him gently. He pressed his forehead to his, and chuckled, "Why not." Heero looked at Duo and shrugged, "What the Hell. We stopped a war, We could take care of a kid."  
  
Duo and Qautre squealed hugging their lover, and jumped up and down excited. "Really?!" Qautre asked looking up at Trowa's smiling face. "Trowa nodded and Qautre happily bounced. "So are you going to adopt, or make a test tube baby?" Hildy asked.   
  
"Adopt." Qautre said quickly. Qautre couldn't get over the fact that he was a test tube baby. Even though he was still related to his father, he never got over it. ( I know he's not a test tube baby, but he doesn't know that.) "Me too!"  
  
Hilde picked up Jenn. "Then lets go!!!" Hilde smiled, and then frowned, "In case that she-devil comes back." Heero shivered, "God I wish I'd let her get shot..."  
  
*at the orphanage*  
  
"Well, you all check out, and everything looks in order, " A lady said smiling, "Lets get you a baby!" She led them through the halls, Duo and Qautre about to burst witch excitement. "By the way..." the woman asked hesitantly.   
  
"Did...Did any of you meet a man called Jase Kintata?" The group recognizing the last name, for it was hers. "I did." Trowa told her. "He...died in my arms." Trowa said watching her face.  
  
"Did he say...say anything?" The woman whispered. "He said if he died, his wife was going to kill him." Mrs. Kintata laughed, "That's me Jase..." She looked at the ring on her finger, and smiled. She turned her face away, continued to lead them, and simply said, "Thank you..."  
  
Behind her they looked at the lady sorrowfully, and remembered distantly how many people died so needlessly.  
  
She opened the doors of a room, where several small children were. "You said you wanted a young child, so here we are." She stood back and let them step forward.  
  
"There are so many!" Hilde gasped sadly.   
  
Wufei vaguely looked around. "Why am I here..." He muttered. "Hi!" A tiny voice chirped. He turned standing in a crib was a small Chinese girl, three years old exactly. She held the edge of the crib, and smiled. Wufei froze.   
  
She looked like Meiran. (is that it?) Her black hair was in two pigtails, and went a little past her shoulders, her eyes wide with innocence. She wore a simple Chinese outfit, a creamy white color, the edge of the sleeves a brown.  
  
He approached her, the others noticing his face. "Wufei?" Qautre asked worried. "She looks like her." he croaked, and picked her up. The group immediately knew what he was talking about, and watched him.  
  
"This is Lily." Mrs. Kintata said approaching him. "Her Mother and Father lost custody do to substance abuse." Wufei nodded and Lily shot up her eyes, giving a scowl "'ustice!" Wufei jumped startled. "The judge said Justice, and she hasn't stopped saying it since." Mrs. Kintata laughed.  
  
"I'm taking her." Wufei said quietly, and the woman nodded approvingly. The others shared small secret smiled, and continued to wander.   
  
"You stepped on Barbie."  
  
Trowa looked down startled, to see a small four year old looking up at him. "Oh..." he took a step back, and jumped. "Oh I'm sorry." He said bending down expecting the girl to cry. "Its 'kay. She needed to die. She was bad." The others looked at this four year old, eyes wide. Duo however was laughing. It made perfect since to him.   
  
Heero approached her, and picked her up. The girl had tan skin, and dark brown eyes, and brown hair, which was shot and thick; it didn't even go to her shoulders. She wore a green shirt, and blue pants, and starred back at Heero calmly. "Why is that?"  
  
"She looks like Mommy." The girl said back calmly. Mrs. Kintata looked nervous. "I'm sorry...Yue is like that...her mother abused her..." Heero gave a simple nod. "Is she Egyptian?" Qautre asked. "Partly." Was the reply.  
  
Heero smiled at her, and held her in his arms. "Put me down!" The girl snapped, but then cutely pouted. "God, a Heero clone." Duo laughed. He approached her, and Yue looked up at him. "Hush Duo...I like her." "You know you have a boy's name..." Duo said taking one of her small hands. "And your names a num'ba." Yue snorted.   
  
"Dang...she *is* Heero's twin! She's so smart!" Duo laughed. "Can we keep her?" Heero laughed. "That's what I wanted to know." Duo smiled, when something hit him in his face. "OW!"  
  
Little laughter caused him to turn around. A small African American was behind him. She was three years old and smiled widely. "Soree!" Mrs. Kintata said, wagging her finger, "No throwing things!" Soree only laughed. She wore a purple shirt, and black overall, her brown hair up in a pony tail. Her chocolate eyes dance happily.  
  
"HI NUM'BA!" Soree laughed. Duo plucked her up and he looked at her, "Now whats this?" He said with an amused smile. "DEATH!" She laughed. "Her family died a little while ago, her Mom, her Dad, then her Uncle, and then her cousin...everyone she was close too just seemed to die...She seems to like that word..." Mrs. Kintata said her face screwed up.  
  
"Are there any more clones of us in here, or what!?" Duo cried laughing. He turned to Heero, sticking out his lower lip, "Hee-chan...." Heero's eyes widened. "No...two!?" Duo nodded. "Please...?" "Plz!" Soree echoed giggling again.  
  
Heero sighed, "She is cute..." "YAY!" Duo cheered.   
  
Trowa and Qautre continued there search when they noticed a small girl crawling walking on the floor. Her legs didn't seem stable and she fell on her butt. "ouchies..." The girl said glaring at the floor, and hit it. "Bad flo'r!"   
  
She looked up and saw Qautre. "Up!" She raised her hands to him, and he knelt down picking her up. She had a mop of red hair, and bright blue eyes. "She always get out 'o her crib!" Yue said folding her arms.  
  
Trowa came over to look at the small red head, who touched his hair, pushing her small fingers through it. Her face lit up as if she was fascinated. Her skin was pale, just like Qautre's and her eyes where just the same.  
  
She wore a blue sun dress, the design similar to Jenn's. Qautre looked at the girl in his arms and instantly fell in love with this child, Trowa mirroring his feelings. Mrs. Kintata looked at them worried, "You might not want Keelan."   
  
"Why not?" Trowa asked startled. "She is a very sickly child. Her mother drank, did drugs, smoked, and ate poorly while she was pregnant. She often ill, and weak." Qautre looked up at Trowa, "Trowa, I still..." He smiled at Qautre. "Just give us advice on how to take better care of Keelan, and we're set."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they left the orphanage, they rode out into town, to by things they needed, carriers, play pins, diapers, things like that. By the time they returned, they had to have Hilde watch them as they used one of their biggest rooms, to make a nursery, and a play area.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when they finished.  
  
"My goodness." Hilde said smiling at their tired faces.  
  
"Hush..." Duo panted, as Hilde covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. Yue looked at the and asked, "Am I sleepin' in a nasty crib?" "No, you have a bed." Heero said, and his eyes lit up. He rushed back up stairs and came back, with a baby bag. "We almost forgot." Qautre said smiling. Hilde reached in her own diaper bag and handed Jenn her favorite toy, a bunny. "Junny!" she squealed hugging the long white thing.  
  
Qautre sat down with Keelan, and handed her a stuffed Camel, it was his idea to get it for her. The camel was fairy big, the size of an average teddy bear. Keelan picked it up, and looked at it. She laughed and began to bounce it.   
  
"You like him?" Qautre asked, Keelan happily nodding her head. Trowa came to sit by her, and as she leaned a little too far, she fell back hitting his chest. She looked up and waved. "Papa!" she laughed, seemingly to understand that this was her family.   
  
Trowa looked at Qautre, happy emotions shining in his eyes. Qautre looked ready to cry. Keelan laid down, and continued to hug her camel toy, and looked at Qautre. "Mommy?" She asked seeming to try and figure out what he was. Qautre picked her up and threw her gently in the air, kissing her cheek.   
  
"Mommy sounds good..." Trowa said kissing his husbands, exposed neck.   
  
Duo handed Soree a brown bear, that held a syth. Her eyes lit up and she hugged the bear. "DEATH!" She cried again. bouncing it. She began to chew on the syth, and smiled continently.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Duo laughed. "Chew...." The girl whined, when Duo tried to pick her up, to take her to the kitchen. Heero laughed, and shook his head, "That's all I need, two Duo's." Yue watched, and blinked when Heero handed her a stuffed Dragon.  
  
"Present?" The girl said sounding surprised. Heero nodded smiling and she took it, running her hand over the blue and red dragon. She ran her thumb over the silver eyes, and a smile appeared on her round face.   
  
She was so beautiful with that smile. She scooted over to Heero, and took his hand. "Are...you 'eally my daddy?" She looked at him hopefully. "You won't run away?" Heero pulled her in a hug, those words stinging more than he thought they would.   
  
"I won't leave you." The girl smiled, and Soree looked over at them. "Daddy." She pointed at him, and then turned her eyes to Duo. "Mama!" She laughed, Duo and Heero smiling at each other.   
  
Duo pretended to sob, "I always wanted to be a mom!"  
  
Yue came over to Soree, and informed her. "Your my lil' sissy now." Soree smiled and placed the wet syth on Yue's cheeks, her eyes going wide. "EW! BAKA-SISSY!"  
  
Wufei laughed, knowing that those two sisters, would give each other Hell. He looked at Lily, who looked so much like the woman he lost. She would be the daughter he never had, the daughter he wanted.   
  
"Lily...here..." He muttered, unsure how to act. He placed a panda bear in front of her. Lily picking it up, and squeezing the funny thing. "Your name is 'usitce!" She said bouncing her bear in the air. She looked at Wufei and smiled. "An' your name is Daddy."   
  
Wufei laid down in front of her smiling. "That's correct little one." Lily laid down on her back, and looked up at him, grabbing her feet, still clutching her bear. "Hi Daddy." Wufei smiled, pressing the top up his head to hers, and nuzzling it a bit. "Hi Lily."  
  
This was the start of parenthood...little did they know that parenthood was going to be harder than they thought.  
  
Well...what ya think? there will be more chapters. 


End file.
